This application claims priority of European Patent Application No. 98460032.0, which was filed on Aug. 21, 1998.
This invention relates generally to telecommunications systems, and, more particularly, to private automatic branch exchange (PABX) and/or public automatic exchanges in telecommunications systems and to a method for the definition of a call forward operation within a telecommunications system.
In general, a private automatic branch exchange (PABX) manages a plurality of telephone sets distributed geographically within the premises of an undertaking, where each user makes use of one of these telephone sets. It is useful to be able to forward a call from one telephone set (known as the forwarded set) to another (known as the destination set) so that the calls intended for the forwarded set finally reach the destination set.
Conventionally, two types of call forward function are available to a telephone set user: a local call forward function and a remote call forward function.
In the first case (definition of a local forward function), the user, by means of his telephone keypad, keys in a code associated with the local call forward function, and then the number of the destination telephone set to which the call must be forwarded. Thus, the telephone set on which the local call forward operation has been programmed is the forwarded telephone set by default. Following the above two operations, a call reaching the forwarded telephone set is  less than  less than rerouted greater than  greater than  to the destination telephone set.
In the second case (definition of a remote call forward operation), the user, by means of his telephone keypad, keys in a code associated with the remote call forward function and then the number of the originator telephone set from which the call forward operation must take place (the forwarded telephone set). Consequently, following this programming operation, a call reaching the forwarded telephone set is rerouted to the telephone set on which the user has programmed the call forward operation. In other words, for a remote call forward operation, the destination telephone set is the telephone set on which the remote call forward programming has been done.
It appears that this solution presents several drawbacks.
First of all, each (local or remote) call forward function requires the user to have knowledge of a distinct code. Thus, to be able to perform both types of call forwarding operation, two different codes are necessary.
Then, it is not possible to program a call forward operation from a telephone set that is not involved in this forward operation (namely a set that is neither the forwarded telephone set nor the destination telephone set).
Furthermore, it is necessary to have preliminary knowledge of the number of the telephone set corresponding to the originator number and/or destination number.
Finally, the user may make a mistake when keying in the number of the telephone set (local forward) or that of the forwarded telephone set (remote forward). An error of this kind leads to a wrong rerouting.
The present invention is aimed especially at overcoming these different drawbacks of the prior art.
More specifically, one of the goals of the present invention is to provide a method for the definition of a call forward operation that requites only one code to generate a local call forward operation or a remote call forward operation.
An additional goal of the invention is to provide a method of this kind enabling the definition, furthermore, of a call forward operation from a telephone set that is not involved in the call forward operation defined (i.e. a method enabling the definition of a third-party call forward operation).
Another goal of the invention is to provide a method of this kind enabling a reduction of the risks of wrong rerouting due to a keying error on the number of the originator telephone set (or forwarded telephone set) or of the destination telephone set.
These various goals as well as others that shall appear hereinafter are achieved according to the invention by means of a method for the definition of a call forward operation, within a telecommunications system, for forwarding calls from an originator identifier towards the destination identifier, wherein the method comprises the following successive steps:
a user, from a user terminal (sometimes called a xe2x80x9cdefinition terminalxe2x80x9d), activates a generic call forward function;
the system proposes a first default value of said originator identifier;
the user makes a first choice between:
validating said default first value of said originator identifier;
determining and then validating a first other value of said originator identifier;
the system proposes a second default value of said destination identifier;
the user makes a second choice between:
validating said second default value of said destination identifier;
determining and then validating a second other value of said destination identifier.
The general principle of the invention relies therefore on the use of a generic call function enabling the definition of various forms of call forward operations.
Owing to the presentation of a default value of the originator identifier and/or the destination identifier, the call forward defining operation is facilitated. This provides for a gain in time when at least one of these two default values is validated. Indeed, the user does not have to enter the value or values. Furthermore, reducing the quantity of information (the identifier of the originator user terminal and/or the identifier of the destination user terminal) entered by the user results in a reduction of the risks of wrongful rerouting through keying errors.
The invention also enables the definition of a third type of call forward operation, namely a call forward operation performed by means of a user terminal that is not involved in the call forward operation (namely a user terminal whose identifier is neither that of the originator user terminal nor that of the destination user terminal).
Advantageously, said originator identifier and said destination identifier belong to the group comprising:
numbers assigned to elements of the telecommunications system;
user names;
combinations of at least one element number and at least one user name.
It is clear that the identifier is generally applicable to any type of identifier.
Preferably, said elements of the telecommunications system belong to the group comprising:
telephone sets;
answering and/or recording machines;
equipment providing for voice messaging services;
microcomputers.
This list of course is not exhaustive.
Advantageously, said definition user terminal belongs to the group comprising:
telephone sets;
microcomputers.
It is clear that any type of device fulfilling the functions of a telephone set may be suitable as a user terminal.
It must be noted that the telephone sets notably comprise wire telephone sets and mobile telephone sets used in radio-communication systems.
Advantageously, the step in which the user determines said first other value comprises a step of entry and/or a step for the selection, from a first list of predetermined values, of said first other value.
It will be noted that these two actions (entry and selection) may be proposed successively. The selection action has the advantage, as compared with the entry operation, of reducing the risks of wrong rerouting due to a keying error on the identifier of the originator user terminal. Furthermore, this enables an increase in the speed of the operation for defining the call forward operation.
Preferably, the step in which the user determines said second other value comprises a step of entry and/or a step for the selection, from a second list of predetermined values, of second other value.
Preferably, said method is implemented in at least one automatic exchange or switch of said telecommunications system.
Advantageously, said first default value or other value of said originator identifier belongs to the group comprising values of identifiers internal to said automatic exchange.
Preferably, said first default value of said originator identifier is the value of the identifier of said definition user terminal.
Thus, when the desired originator identifier is that of the identifier of the definition user terminal, this enables a gain in time for the user defining the call forward operation.
Advantageously, said second default value or other value of said destination identifier belongs to the group comprising:
values of identifiers internal to said automatic exchange;
values of identifiers external or off premises with respect to said automatic exchange.
In other words, the value of the destination identifier belongs to a group that is a super-set of the group comprising the originator identifier value.
A characteristic of this kind makes it possible for example for the habitual user of the definition user terminal to be reached even when he is away from the local site associated with the automatic exchange managing the definition user terminal. In other words, the automatic exchange managing the destination user terminal may be different from the one managing the definition user terminal.
Advantageously, said method further comprises a step for permitting/prohibiting the taking of said default value or other value of said originator identifier from among at least certain of said identifier values internal to said automatic exchange.
In other words, it is possible to limit the choice of the originator identifier. It will be understood that a limitation of this kind is useful only for the  less than  less than remote greater than  greater than  call forward operations or the third party (user terminal) call forward operations since the originator identifier of the local forward calls is that of the definition user terminal.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention, said method furthermore comprises a step of permitting/prohibiting the taking of said second default value or other value of said destination identifier from among at least certain of said identifier values internal to said automatic exchange and/or at least certain of said identifier values external to or off premises with respect to said automatic exchange.
In other words, it is possible to limit the choice of the destination identifier. It will be understood that a limitation of this kind is useful only for local call forward operations or third party (user terminal) call forward operations since the destination identifier of the xe2x80x9cremotexe2x80x9d call forward operations is that of the definition user terminal.
Advantageously, said second default value of said destination identifier is a predetermined preference value, which is a function of the value of said originator identifier validated by the user.
This presentation by default of a predetermined preference value, which is function of the originator identifier, as a destination identifier, enables an increase in most cases of the speed of execution of the call forward definition operation.
Furthermore, this makes it possible to avoid entry errors and hence reduce the risks of wrong rerouting due to a keying error on the identifier of the destination user terminal.
Preferably, said method comprises a preliminary step for the determination, by the user, of said predetermined preference value.
Advantageously, said preliminary step for the determination, by the user, of said predetermined preference value comprises a step of entry and/or a step of selection, from a third list of predetermined values, of said preference value.
Advantageously, said method furthermore comprises a step for the selection of at least one type of activation of the call forward operation defined during the previous steps, said type of activation belonging to the group comprising:
an xe2x80x9cimmediatexe2x80x9d activation without bringing about the ringing of the element associated with said originator identifier;
a xe2x80x9cdeferredxe2x80x9d activation after the element associated with the originator identifier has rung for a predetermined number of times and/or during a predetermined duration;
an xe2x80x9cif busyxe2x80x9d activation if the element associated with the originator identifier is busy.
This list of types of activation of the call forward operation is in no way restrictive.
For example, if the forwarded user terminal is that of a department head, a call intended initially for this forwarded user terminal may be rerouted:
either towards the user terminal of a secretary if the user terminal is busy (activation xe2x80x9cif busyxe2x80x9d);
or, as a second choice, towards the user terminal of the department head, after the forwarded user terminal has rung for a specified number of times (deferred activation);
or directly towards a user terminal located in a room in which there is the department head ( less than  less than immediate greater than  greater than  activation).
It must be noted that according to another embodiment, one of the types of activation may be proposed by default. In this case, the user may modify or preserve this type of activation proposed by default.
It will be noted that, even if these types of activation are exclusive with respect to one another, it is possible to select several of them. It is clear however that certain types of activation (for example  less than  less than immediate greater than  greater than  activation) have a priority character. The value of a multiple selection with several levels of priority lies especially in the fact that it mitigates possible problems with one particular type of activation. For example, if immediate activation does not work, the operation passes on to another type of activation (for example deferred activation).
Preferably, said step of activation of the generic call forward function itself comprises a step of entering a predetermined code associated with said action.
Thus, the user needs to know only one code, that of the generic call forward function, for all forms of call forwarding. It may be recalled that, unlike in the prior art, the user must know two codes (one for the local call forward function and the other for the remote call forward function).
Preferably, said call forward operation belongs to the group comprising:
the xe2x80x9clocalxe2x80x9d call forward operations for each of which the value of said originator identifier validated by the user is the value of the identifier of the definition user terminal;
the xe2x80x9cremotexe2x80x9d call forward operations for each of which the value of said destination identifier validated by the user is the value of the identifier of the definition user terminal;
the xe2x80x9cthird partyxe2x80x9d call forward operations, for each of which neither the value of said originator identifier validated by the user nor the value of said destination identifier validated by the user is the value of the identifier of the definition user terminal,
Thus, in addition to the local forwarding and the remote forwarding, the invention enables forwarding xe2x80x9cby a third party (user terminal)xe2x80x9d, namely a user terminal distinct from those ( less than  less than forwarded greater than  greater than , and  less than  less than destination greater than  greater than ,) terminals that are concerned by the call forward operation appeal to be defined. This averts the need, in particular, for the user to go to an office in which there is either the forwarded user terminal or the destination user terminal.
It will be understood that a call forward operation of this kind by a third party user terminal may be done either by the habitual user of the forwarded user terminal or by a third party (for example a secretary who defines a call forward operation between two employees of the company from his or her own user terminal).
A characteristic, such as this, of possible intervention by a third party promotes a certain degree of flexibility in the definition of the call forward operation.
Preferably, said method furthermore comprises a step for the entry, by the user, of a password so that said method is not completely executed unless the user enters said password.
Thus, only the person or persons who know this code can perform the operation of defining a call forward operation. This prevents any involuntary diversion of a call (due to an error of entry with respect to the destination identifier) or any deliberate diversion (by a fraudulent individual).
In a first advantageous embodiment, said step of entry, by the user, of a password immediately follows said step of activation of the generic call forward function.
In this first embodiment, the entry of the password is therefore demanded as a matter of routine.
In a second advantageous embodiment, said step for the entry, by the user, of a password immediately follows the step during which the user validates a value of said originator identifier, and said step of entry is performed only if the value of said originator identifier validated by the user during the previous step is not said first default value.
In this second embodiment, the entering of the password is not done as a matter of routine but is aimed only at ensuring that only one authorized individual can make a call forward operation that is other than local (namely a remote call forward or third party call forward operation). Consequently, this ensures a certain degree of protection against any unauthorized use of the definition user terminal for the definition of a forward call by an outside user.